Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Drabble SasuNaru ! Un drame s'est passé et un coeur s'est brisé... Je l'ai fait pour un atelier sur un forum  Kunai Yaoi Project. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


**Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps...**

Le temps ne cesse de vider ma conscience depuis ce jour. Un jour qui restera à jamais dans ma memoire et qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis las, et personne pourra changer cela, sauf une. Mais tu ne viendra pas. Plus, maintenant. Si seulement, j'avais pu éviter ce drame ! Ce drame qui a changé toute ma vie. Je me souviens de ta tête blonde, avec des yeux bleu océan comme je les aime. Ton corps finement musclé que je n'ai pu toucher. Tu me manques, plus que tu ne le pense.

**Saku :** Sasuke, c'est aujourd'hui.

**Sasu :** Je sais. J'ai tout préparé.

Oui, depuis aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que tu m'as quitté. Et je me rappelle encore de notre rencontre. L'instant où tu as chanté dans la rue cette magnifique chanson. Une guitare à la main, tu as chanté avec ce timbre de voix qui me fais frissonner à chaque fois que je m'en rappelle. Personne ne s'est arrêté pour t'écouter. Mais tu as continué de chanter. C'était ton plaisir et même si personne ne l'a partagé, tu l'as fait pour toi. Mais tu as été surpris lorsque je me suis arrêté juste devant toi. Tu t'es arrêté et tu m'a regardé. Nos regards se sont croisés à cet instant pour la première fois. Tu a souris puis tu as continué, heureux. Je savais que j'étais la première personne à m'arrêter pour t'écouter. À la fin de ta prestation, j'ai applaudi. Des larmes te sont montées aux yeux, alors je t'ai laissé plusieurs pièces dans le chapeau positionné juste devant toi. J'étais riche et je le suis encore maintenant. Et toi, tu étais mendiant et tu l'es resté jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Dès que je t'es vu, c'était le coup de foudre. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.

Sakura et moi allons vers le cimetière de Konoha, te rendre visite. Je viens ici une fois par mois, rien que pour toi. Si seulement rien ne s'était produit. Et tout ça est de ma faute. Oui, ta mort n'a été causé que par moi, et moi seul. Notre rencontre a causé ta mort, mais tu ne le savais pas, et moi non plus. Lorsque je t'ai donné de l'argent, ton bonheur a été tellement grand que j'ai décidé de venir te voir tous les jours à ce même endroit. Cette musique que tu chantais à chaque fois que tu me voyais, je la connais maintenant par coeur. Même si tu chantais une autre, tu t'arrêtais et tu faisais celle que je connaissais. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Je pense que oui, mais je ne l'ai compris que trop tard.

**Saku :** Salut, Naruto. Tu nous manques tellement. Mais on tient le coup, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle pose une fleur sur sa tombe autour sur laquelle des dizaines d'autre fleurs sont présentes, certaines fanées, et où il y a écrit :

« Uzumaki Naruto

Né le 3 Octobre 1991

Mort le 14 Mai 2009 »

Il n'avait que 17 ans. Mourir jeune est tellement triste. Au bout d'un mois, au moment de l'hiver, j'ai décidé de t'heberger. J'avais de la peine de te voir sous le froid torride alors que moi, j'étais bien au chaud chez moi. Je voulais te faire plaisir tout le temps. Et c'est à ce moment que tu as connu Sakura, une jeune konoichi aux cheveux rose et à faire tomber les hommes. Je suis sûr que si je n'aime pas les homme, je serais tomber raide dingue amoureux d'elle. Mais voilà, moi c'est les hommes car j'ai flashé sur toi. Tout ce temps avec toi m'a rendu de plus en plus joyeux et heureux de vivre.

**Saku :** Je te laisse. Tu sera mieux, seul avec lui.

**Sasu :** Merci.

Oui, tout à été de ma faute. Je t'ai demandé un soir, ce fameux 14 Mai 2009, de venir à une soirée où j'étais invité, et je voulais absolument que tu sois avec moi. Au début, tu ne voulais pas et tu avais raison, mais je t'ai supplié. Cette soirée a causé ta perte. Je m'en veux tellement ! Je t'attendais devant l'entrée de la salle. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, tu étais en face, de l'autre côté de la rue. Ta joie se voyait sur ton visage, tu m'aimais et je le savais. Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu as traversé la route, le sourire aux lèvres. Normalement, le feu était rouge, mais... Je maudis ce motard ! Il a foncé droit sur toi. Je t'ai alerté mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. La moto t'a renversé, devant moi. Tu étais allongé, immobile. Et ce motard s'est barré, paniqué ! Des larmes ont coulés sur mes joues. Pour moi, ce qui s'est passé ne pouvait être qu'impossible. Pourquoi toi ?

Des larmes perlent sur mes joues. Repenser à ces moment est tellement difficile. Mais j'ai promis à Sakura que je ne pleurerais plus. Je repense à la musique que tu chantais pour moi. Cette fameuse musique que je chante en ce moment même et qui définit ce que je pense maintenant :

_« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps,_  
_De te dire tout ce que je t'aime,_  
_Et tout ce que tu me manques._  
_On devrait toujours dire avant,_  
_L'importance que les gens prennent,_  
_Tant qu'il est encore tant._

_Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps... »_

Chaque année, je chanterais cette magnifique chanson que tu chantais pour moi, pour te montrer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi et que j'éprouve encore aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'arrêterais ma vie brusquement pour toi. Car je sais qu'un jour je te reverrais, même s'il faut que j'attende. Mais pendant ce temps, je chanterais rien que pour toi à chaque 14 Mai.

**Sasu :** Je t'aime Naruto.

Pourtant on peut entendre dans le cieux une réponse, qui est clair et ferme : « Moi aussi je t'aime, Sasuke. » Oui, il l'attendra même si le temps sera long, car l'amour est au-delà de tout, il est immortel.


End file.
